


Carol's Cigarette Case

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: After lying and confessing about the missing gold cigarette case, Therese gets a spanking from Carol for the very first time that throws both women off, which later switches to fascination and turns them on.





	Carol's Cigarette Case

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot 50's Carol/Therese!!! I have to say, I miss making these short and sweet. I really liked this one for a couple of different reasons. To have Therese lie for the first time for Carol's well being was interesting and could go either way of making her a bad or good person. Of course she's good in general. But why don't you just go ahead and read and decide...

"Goddamn it, where is it?" Carol mutters under her breath, snatching all three of the silk pink sofa pillows before sticking her hand underneath between the cushions and feeling nothing but emptiness. She tosses the pillows back down with a loud, bitter sigh of defeat. Therese walks into the living room just as Carol cups her forehead with a look of pure annoyance and distress.

"Carol, what's wrong?" Therese softly asks. She watches the blond march towards the piano in her blue bathrobe and frantically leafs through several pages of sheet music and lesson books that use to be a small, neat pile on top. A LIFE magazine falls and folds open near beside Carol's left slipper. She bends over and picks it up off the floor; slapping it hard on the smooth mahogany surface of the piano.

"I lost my cigarette case, you know - the gold one?" Carol answers briefly. She whips a few loose strands of yellow curls away from her face as she turns to her lover. "Have you seen it, honey? I can't find it anywhere..."

"N-no, I haven't seen it at all," Therese replies with her voice slightly quivering. She stares below at her dark red socked feet as Carol curses more to herself and brushes past along, heading straight upstairs back to the bedroom again. In truth, the young brunette _had_ seen the gold case and kept it hidden underneath the green flower cookie jar on the kitchen counter this entire time. Lying to Carol was probably worse than hiding the case to begin with, but the only reason why she'd done it was for health reasons and thought Carol was better off. Ever since she found out that one of the men from the Times office building collapsed and died in the break room early this morning from a fatal heart attack, it scared her so much when the doctor that was brought in after the body bag was being carried away on a stretcher; announced the results of the sudden death was from an unhealthy habit of smoking and being overweight. Therese purposely did not mention the death of her coworker to Carol yet, because she didn't want to traumatize the woman and make her feel self-conscious with her own smoking habits. As soon as the woman of her dreams took a bath after dinner, Therese got the opportunity to swipe the gold case from the blond's vanity makeup table and slipped it underneath the cookie jar downstairs in the kitchen.

And now, probably twenty minutes after her bath, Carol discovers the case has gone "missing" and keeps spending so much time and grief searching for it. _All for a measly smoke!_ Therese thinks bitterly. She debates on telling Carol the truth or not while heading up the stairs, calm and slow. When she arrives the bedroom, she witnesses Carol in the middle of stripping their bed with the mattress flipped over. 

"Carol!" Therese calls out sharply.

"What, darling? Did you find it?" Carol turns her head around to look at her, hopefully. Her smile falters the moment Therese shakes her head no and folds her hands together.

"It's just a dumb cigarette case," Therese finds the courage to say. "What's one night without it going to hurt? Smoking is bad for you. I think you should quit..."

"Oh really?" Carol snorts. "And what about you?" she stands straighter and places a hand on her hip. 

"I'm quitting too," Therese says. "We don't need cigarettes in our lives, Carol..."

"Where is this coming from?" Carol questions her, walking closer. She watches Therese nervously look away and realizes right then and there that her strange angel is up to something she knows nothing about. "What's going on, Therese? You're shaking like a leaf..." she stops and stands when they're just inches apart from each other. Therese abruptly throws her arms around Carol's waist and hugs her with her ear pressing against the blond's breastbone. Carol smiles and holds Therese back, taking a few silent seconds combing her fingers through the young woman's chestnut brown hair.

"He died today," Therese speaks now, her voice low and sad.

"Who?" Carol moves her hand to rub Therese comfortingly on the back.

"Hubert!" Therese bursts out crying.

"Hubert?" Carol repeats and takes the girl by the shoulders; pulling her back to look at her square in the face.

"One of our editors," Therese explains. "He collapsed dead in the break room this morning from a heart attack..." she sniffles and lets Carol wipe her rolling tears away off her wet, stained cheeks. "The doctor said it was from an unhealthy habit of smoking..."

Carol grins, but it's a small, delicate one. "Oh precious. Is that the reason why you made the suggestion that we should quit smoking?"

"Uh huh," Therese nods. Carol clicks her tongue and leans over to kiss her. "That's not all," the photographer whispers between their mouths. "I did something..." she watches Carol lean back, confused.

"Tell me, sweetheart."

"I," Therese lets out a shaky breath. "I hid your gold cigarette case. It's underneath the cookie jar downstairs in the kitchen."

Carol's soft, delicate features quickly transform and become stony and cold. "This whole time you knew? You lied to me, Therese..." she takes a step backwards and waves her hand away the moment Therese tries to touch her.

"Carol, I'm sorry," Therese pleads. "I was scared that-"

Carol's hand shoots out and spanks Therese a few times on the bottom. Both women are stunned by the performance and grow awkward and quiet until Carol finally storms off; leaving Therese alone in the room.

Later, Therese finds Carol sitting by the window holding an unlit cigarette between two fingers. Therese watches her while she carries a small white dish of _Pepperidge Farm_ cookies and settles herself down with her legs folded on the couch a good distance away. She quietly eats her dessert, knowing Carol is still upset with her, but thinking back to the moment she whacked her on the butt. It didn't hurt exactly, but it felt... _good_ in a not-very-nice sort of way. Carol is thinking the same thing right now and smirks, knowing damn well she doesn't regret what she's done. She loves the fragile, soft touch of Therese, and spanking her on the bottom tonight made her feel saucy and aroused. If only she could find the right words to tell the girl that. 

Therese speaks for the both of them and states,

"You spanked me."

"I did. And I'm so sorry," Carol inhales loudly and studies the white rolled up paper stick. She's surprised when she hears the next part.

"Don't be sorry. I liked it..." Therese smiles with a Milano cookie between her teeth. She bites into the biscuit; enjoying the taste of the sweet, rich chocolate filling and buttery vanilla coating. Carol looks at her, eyebrows raised. She watches Therese lick crumbs off her upper lip and feels a sudden throb down below her abdomen.

"Ever since you told me about Hubert, I can barely light a match now," Carol declares, sitting up.

"All thanks to me," Therese smirks.

"Yes," Carol holds one arm out for a hug. Therese puts her cookie dish down on the coffee table before leaping off the couch. She hurries over towards the blond, practically knocking the wind out of her as she slips her arms around her neck, squeezing her in a tight embrace. Therese knows by tomorrow morning, Carol will go back to her old ways with smoking, unfortunately. As for her, she isn't sure, but here and there she will probably smoke just as well, and hopefully maybe someday the both of them can try to quit cold turkey together, so that way they can live long, healthy happier lives.

-END


End file.
